In the rain
by Timothy.C
Summary: He sat in the park pondering as the rain drizzled down.


**Here is a quick one shot that decided that it was more important then the chapter of Crash I was working on so I had to listen to it. This song was inspired by The rescuers cover of Teenage Dream. **

The rain lightly drizzled down from the overcast sky above. The park was empty on this cold winter afternoon, that is except the fifteen year old boy in the red hoodie who was siting on a swing with one leg propped up on the swing next to him while the other was pushing him idly. The boy looked up out from under his crimson hood letting the light rain get the fur that covered his face damp.

The boy looked down turning his gaze to the cell phone in his and and looked at it pondering something. He closed the phone and placed it in the pocket of his jeans. His gaze now turned to the houses lining the street that was caddy corner to the park. His eyes locked on a familiar white house with pink shutters, his mind drifted back to the night before.

"Hey Theodore, whats up?", the chipmunk in red asked his green clad brother who had just walked through the front door. "Not much", the younger of the two replied back with a cheery smile. "How was your date with Ellie?", the older chipmunk asked sincerely. The younger one made his way over to the couch and sat next to his brother before answering him, "It went good... We broke up."

"Teddy I'm sorry. What happened?", The older one scooted closer to his brother to comfort him. "Nothing, we both just realized that while we are best friends we just don't feel that way about each other", Theodore's face showed no signs of sorrow or pain. "Oh, well thats good that it was a happy break up", The older one smiled to himself, _She's single and happy now is my chance... _

The boy shook his head and came back to the present in the cold and damp park. _I wonder if her would get mad at me? _The boy pulled his phone out again and flicked his thumb around the key pad until he was looking over his old text messages. He moved the cursor over the folder marked Theodore. He went over the conversation they had earlier today.

To Theodore: Hey Teddy, can I ask you something?

From Theodore: Ya Alvin, whats up?

To Theodore: Well its about you and Eleanor breaking up. Are you sure you're okay with it?

From Theodore: Yeah I had known for a few weeks that it was coming. Why do you ask?

To Theodore: Just checking up on my little bro. That's all.

From Theodore: Thank you for your concern. You always keep and eye out for me.

To Theodore: It my job. I'll see you later at home.

He closed the phone and put it back into his pocket.

Even though it was just barely drizzling the red hoodie was almost soaked all the way through. With a sigh he pulled the phone from his pocket once more and opened it. His thumb quickly moved over the pad until he had a phone number highlighted.

He smiled just reading her name. His thumb hovered over the send button as his stomach began twist its self into knots. Small droplets of water began to form on the screen, the light from the screen made them glow and shine with all the colors of the rainbow. _What if she says no?_ _What if Theodore is lying about being happy with the break up? _He took a deep breath and pressed the send button, _No going back now._

He held the phone to his ear and waited as it rang. "Hello?", a girls voice came from the receiver of the phone. The smile returned to his face as he steadied his voice, "Hey Ellie, whats up?"

"Not much, just siting in front of the TV wishing I had something to do."

The boy took another deep breath, "Are you doing any thing Friday night?", He was sure at this point that Cirque du Soleil had moved into his stomach. "No why do you ask?", Her tone said that she knew what he was about to ask yet still wanted to him to conform her thoughts. "Well I was thinking that you and I could go out that night what do you say?", hid voice was filled with confidence but he had no idea where it was coming from.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone and his shoulders slumped. "That sounds like it would be nice", His spirits soared higher then the first time he had done a concert in Madison square garden.

"Alright I'll pick you up at eight, sound good?"

"Sounds very good, I'll talk to you later okay?", she giggled as she hung up the phone.

The boy closed his phone and put in his pocket. He placed both feet on the ground and begun to swing. He didn't care that the rain had picked up and that he was getting soaked he was to happy. "Friday...", The boy said aloud to himself as he swung in the rain.

**Now back to work on Crash. That should be out before Thursday day I hope.**


End file.
